


Run Away Together

by puffythepig



Series: PolyshipWeek2018 [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Non/Disney - Fandom, Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Police, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Chel hates her job at the bank, and only has it so she can work towards giving her wife and son the best life she knows they deserve. So when two criminals hold up the bank, she takes it as her chance and runs with them, picking up her wife and son on the way, and speeding them off to a better life.





	Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> here is my final piece for polyship week!!!! ahhhh so sad. anyways today's theme is free day, so i picked out this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/163527712416/person-a-and-person-b-are-bank-robbers-who-find-a  
> i had a lot of fun so!!

The day was being incredibly slow. Chel really hated working at the bank; it was 8 hours a day, three times a week, the pay not very high despite holding so much and the customers were completely draining. Chel hated her job. That was easy to say.

It was true she loved the people in her life, though. She had a beautiful wife, and a young son at home right now. But her job dragged her away, forcing her to stay far from them for long hours every other day, and it was draining. All Chel wanted to do was go home and dip kiss her wife and then listen to her son’s day. She knew the little seven-year-old needed the support right now, as being moved to home-school wasn’t fun for anyone, but it ended up being the best choice for the family’s schedule.

She also knew that they were struggling, though they hated to admit it. There were often days where they could barely afford groceries, or rent, even.

So, when two badly masked man—Chel could still make out their eyes and facial hair fairly well—burst in, trying to rob the bank, the first thing Chel did was help stuff money into the bag. She couldn’t say it was her best moment, but she just wanted to get them out and get business rolling back to a normal flow so she could maybe bring home a bonus that day.

However, she couldn’t help but feel herself grow curious, and suddenly she was in the back of their car, the three speeding off into the evening and away from the bank. Anything was better than her job, after all.

Once they lost the cops, the group had to find a place to hide before they could skip the town. Leaving everything but their ids and masks, the strange duo were brought home to Chel’s house.

Right away, Jasmine recognized the men from the news and started to question her wife’s motives; after all, she did just bring in two strange criminals into her living room, who were now chatting away idly with their eager and gullible son.

“They’re probably teaching him how to stab someone, or something! How could you let them in here around Eugene?” Jasmine was hurt and confused, but after an hour of being around the men, she relaxed. She learned about how neither of the men actually knew how to use a gun, and that only one of them—the tall black-haired fellow—knew how to use any sort of weapon.

She also picked up on their names, Tulio, the tall one, and Miguel, the shorter one, and learned of how they grew up in the town, and truthfully only stole what they couldn’t afford. Though still a bit unconvinced, the sound of sirens approaching the home told her she didn’t have a choice anymore. Before the cops could arrive, the four adults and small child stole away from the house and back to where they hid the cars in a nearby alleyway, driving off quickly into the night.

The small family trio huddled together in the backseat, not sure what to expect out of this situation. But soon, Tulio flickered his eyes into the rear-view mirror and caught their expressions. “Don’t worry, we’ve done this a billion times. Everyone will stay safe.”

However, the expressions stayed, and it was clear that the reassuring comments weren’t all that helpful.

Miguel turned his head from the passenger seat and focused his eyes on the child. “Hey, you said your name is Eugene, right?”

The boy was still a bit lost but nodded quickly.

“And how old are you, Eugene?”

Slowly, the two began to have a conversation about the boy’s imaginary friends, and about his struggles with school, and about how he wanted to be a hero one day.

“Oh, well, Tulio and I are heroes. Did you know that?”

Jasmine and Chel both gave the man a curious look, wondering what lesson the man was trying to plant in their son’s head.

“Really?” The boy seemed unconvinced. “How? Isn’t stealing bad?”

Choosing his words carefully, Miguel rubbed his goatee. “Yes, most of the time it is. But sometimes people steal from people who don’t need what they have, to give back to people who need it most.”

“So…like Batman?”

The man furrowed his eyebrows in amusement at that and caught the equally amused view of the mothers, who both shrugged a bit at the idea. Their son truly had a mind of his own.

“Yes, exactly like Batman.”

The two continued for a while before Miguel dozed off in the front seat. Eventually, the group began to grow hungry, and they stopped at a small café, where everyone was able to eat the largest meal that they had in a while. That night, the group found a cheap hotel to hide out in.

Chel and Jasmine were given their own bed, Miguel and Tulio were as well, while little Eugene volunteered happily to sleep on the pullout couch. In the night, Eugene woke up afraid and accidentally crawled in between Miguel and Tulio instead of his moms.

In the morning, the adults all laughed over it while little Eugene was very embarrassed until he forgot what he was thinking about as cops stormed the hotel’s front room, the loud yells carrying from down the hallway.

Swiftly, the five made their way out of the room and escaped over a back fence and to their car before the cops could find them.

Another two hours of driving, and the group pulled over and ate donuts for breakfast. Chel found herself putting her head in her hand in though. She knew this wasn’t necessarily the right thing, but her son seemed so happy, and her wife was quickly enjoying being pampered again, as well. She truly enjoyed that aspect of it all, but she wondered if this was moral.

As her son smiled and was given three full donuts though, she was able to accept the fact that maybe, it wasn’t very moral in some senses of the word. But seeing her family flourish for once was wonderful. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy, but she was able to actually spend time with her family now, and while it was a bit terrifying every once in a while, for the most part, they were all having a ball.

And Chel would be lying if she said she wasn’t growing fond of the men either, and she could see the same reaction in her wife. Soon enough, the two of them started to fall in love with them, and not long after that, little Eugene was beginning to call them both Dad, and soon it just felt natural to call the men their husbands as well, and after a swift wedding in Vegas, it was official.

True, the life she had chosen wasn’t an easy road; in fact, it was bumpy and they had to constantly be moving, but that was alright; she had found true happiness, and so had her family.


End file.
